Regresa a mí
by RelatosdeunaOtaku
Summary: "¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi!" Grita mi subconsciente mientras estrujo con todas mis fuerzas la almohada contra mi pecho deseando desesperadamente que de alguna forma mis sentimientos lleguen hasta él, deseando que nada malo le suceda, deseando salvarlo, salvarlo de las garras de cualquier mal.


**Clasificación:** K

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino que son del creador del manga.

**Notas del autor:** Este relato está inspirado en el manga por lo que contiene **SPOILERS** de hecho, gran parte pertenece al capítulo 102.

Bueno, que decir, la verdad es que es oneshot ya tiene un año, por lo que es algo antiguo igualmente espero que les guste, y otra cosa; la verdad es que soy nueva en este foro y no conozco a nadie, me gustaría conocer a alguien y dejar de ser forever alone. e.e

* * *

"_De nuevo allí, en aquel lugar donde lo único que prevalece es un profundo y absoluto mutismo, al lugar al que tantas veces recurrí en busca de mis memorias pérdidas, en el que tantas lágrimas y promesas rotas derroché… El cementerio. Sin más dirigí una mirada al que había sido mi compañero, mi luchador… Y una tímida sonrisa se me escapó de los labios al pensar en todo este tiempo que habíamos superado juntos y que, sin duda alguna había consolidado un inquebrantable lazo en torno a nosotros, – o por lo menos eso creía yo –_

– _Hey… ¿Por qué me has dicho todo esto? – Soubi retiró la mirada de la tumba de sus padres para dedicarme una mirada. – Me trajiste aquí tan repentinamente que… – Pero terminé dejando las palabras en el aire, cuando él esbozó su célebre sonrisa gentil y su mirada significativa que de alguna forma me traspasó, pero, no dijo nada. _

– _Soubi… – Pronuncié su nombre aunque ya no recordase lo que sea que fuese a decir, ni por qué, siquiera la razón… Cuando algo o alguien irrumpió en aquella escena y la estropeó para siempre. _

– _He venido a por ti, Soubi._

– _¡Seimei! – Grité sobresaltado al ver el que era el rostro de mi hermano. Estaba confuso y feliz de verle al mismo tiempo, lo cual me causó cierta contrariedad. Por ese entonces no me había percatado del propósito que había traído a Seimei hasta mí._

– _Vámonos. – Se dirigió a Soubi. _

– _Hey… Qué estas diciendo, ¿Tan repentinamente? – Las palabras apenas salieron de mis labios mientras un terror atroz me paralizaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No, ¿Por qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? Observé como los labios de Seimei se movían nuevamente pero yo me había quedado allí congelado por un miedo que me devoraba nervio a nervio. Fue entonces cuando, me percaté de que mis manos se habían aferrado al brazo de mi acompañante como si de un salvavidas se tratase._

– _Soubi, vamos. – Insistió mi hermano. _

– _No, ¡De ninguna manera! Soubi, no vayas. – Ni siquiera sé de donde saqué la fuerza para afrontar a mi propio hermano. – ¡No irá…! Permanecerá aquí. – Me adelanté a Soubi tratando interponerme ante ellos dos. Proseguimos discutiendo, hasta que el involucrado me acarició el pelo y sentenció:_

– _Ritsuka, lo siento…– No pude hacer más que verlo pasar ante mis ojos. "Soubi, no puede ser, no puede ser verdad" eso fue lo único que alcancé a pensar_

– _¡Soubi! Te he dicho que "no vayas" ¿O es que no me has oído? – Le ordené tratando de ser autoritario, pero aún así permaneció caminando mientras me daba la espalda totalmente impasible ante mi mandato, ni siquiera vaciló un instante. Afligido por su indiferencia a penas me quedaban fuerzas para mantenerme en pie entre que soportaba cada palabra que Seimei lanzaba como un trastazo._

– _Soubi fue mío todo el tiempo nunca fue tuyo, Ritsuka. – Hizo una breve pausa –Ha sido de esa manera desde que lo encontraste ciertamente hasta este momento. – En mi mente resonaron las últimas palabras de Seimei cual cuchillos resquebrajando la piel de un recién nacido._

– _¡Soubi! ¡Por favor no te vayas! – Le supliqué sin darme cuenta de que tratar retenerle era como intentar atrapar la arena de la playa que se resbalaba entre los dedos de una mano._

"_Soubi, da la vuelta, vuelve conmigo" deseé en balde ya que, aunque llorase, aunque le amenazará, nada podría hacerle cambiar de parecer. Y sin más me quedé en aquel lugar anclado al suelo preso de la esperanza, mientras sentía como me rompía a pedazos y mi __corazón se hacía añicos roído por un intenso y letal dolor. "Por favor, Soubi, frena, vuelve conmigo" Fueron mis pensamientos, no, los deseos que acudieron a mí tan fervientemente, pero en lugar de ello, el que había sido mi luchador, me estaba volviendo la espalda… En aquel momento no supe que hacer ni que decir, tan sólo me quedé allí contemplando la situación, sintiéndome traicionado y profundamente herido por la persona que había considerado mi apoyo, mi salvavidas, una luz al final de mi lóbrega existencia, ¡Qué ingenuo…! Debí haberlo sabido saberlo, no debí confiar en él, me invadían pensamientos inútiles acerca de lo que habría de haber hecho o lo que no, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte._

_En mi entorno podía percibir la voz de Soubi y Seimei mascarse en el ambiente, sin embargo en aquel instante mi mente ya había desconectado, desconectado de la realidad mientras mis lágrimas brotaban en la inmensidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto, Seimei? ¿Por qué surges de la nada para arrebatarme lo único que consideraba mío? ¿Por qué? ¿Es para demostrarme que a fin y a cuentas yo no valgo absolutamente nada para nadie? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué me has traicionado Soubi? ¿Es por qué tal como lo indica mi nombre, loveless, no puedo ser amado? Y esta, esta es la historia de cómo fui abandonado, abandonado en el frío de una mañana que siquiera había empezado con buen pie."_

Sin más, amanezco otro día más empapado en sudor; de nuevo aquel mal sueño ha entorpecido mi empeño por descansar, desconectar aunque sólo sea un instante de la desquiciada realidad... Pero nuevamente vuelve a mis pensamientos aquel día. Aprieto los dientes tratando de agolpar en algún lugar de mi subconsciente todos los desgarradores sentimientos que acuden a mí, para así, de alguna forma tratar de afrontarlos de una sola vez. Me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a llorar, que no volvería a derramar una sola lágrima más por esa persona a la que no debo mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿Entonces... Por qué me siento de esta forma? Desolado, abandonado cual gatito en una caja de cartón empapado tras un día de lluvia. Me prometí a mí mismo no volver a sentirme víctima, aunque así fuese... Doblemente traicionado por las dos personas a las que yo valoraba sobre todas las cosas... Había pasado gran parte de todo este tiempo conviviendo con un mentiroso, un gran mentiroso, que decir... Para ser más concreto con el rey de las mentiras, me prometió tantas cosas... Y a día de hoy ninguna de ellas se sostiene, ¡NI UNA! Simplemente él me mostró aquello que yo quería ver, sueños en los que depositar mi vana confianza, sueños que yo deseé creer y finalmente terminé cerrando los ojos porque necesitaba desesperadamente que aquello, de alguna forma, fuese real. Para que después con sus manos, unas manos manchadas de sangre que todo a su paso demolían, despedazará cada una de mis ilusiones, de mis esperanzas...

Entonces... ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado por él? Por la persona que había anunciado que siempre me protegería, que me amaba. Por la persona que días atrás prácticamente me había suplicado que no lo abandonase, para después ser desamparado por este mismo individuo. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Aún cuando el albergaba la intención de abandonarme en cuanto apareciese Seimei, ¿Por qué me pidió aquello? Insólito, totalmente insólito... Pero incluso con todo, aún deseo retenerlo con todos los medios posibles a mi lado, aún hay una parte de mí que se estremece de puro pavor al imaginarme las desquiciadas manos del sádico, que había resultado ser mi hermano, sobre la persona que no debía mencionar, torturándolo, humillándolo, mirándolo con esos ojos que no podían más que reflejar desprecio, un profundo e hiriente desprecio. Esa persona... Esa persona no es mi hermano, no puede serlo... Mi hermano no haría daño a otras personas, mi hermano no me lastimaría de esta forma... ¿Verdad? Después de todo él era la persona en cuyos brazos me refugiaba cada vez que madre perdía el control de sus actos...

Entonces... ¿Por qué siento este profundo desazón...? Las marcas del cuello del que no debo mencionar, las cicatrices en su espalda, no puedo creerlo... ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad Seimei...? En un arrebato abrazo a la almohada tratando de acallar las voces de mi cabeza... ¡Estoy tan confuso! Me preguntó si él, mi ex-luchador, allá donde vaya se encontrará bien... Aprieto los dientes tratando de retener las palabras que quieren salir de mi labios, de hecho, lo hago con tanta fuerza que mi labio empieza a sangrar.

¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Soubi! Grita mi subconsciente mientras estrujo con todas mis fuerzas la almohada contra mi pecho deseando desesperadamente que de alguna forma mis sentimientos lleguen hasta él, deseando que nada malo le suceda, deseando salvarlo, salvarlo de las garras de cualquier mal.

¡Ritsuka! Mi corazón sale disparado, Ritsuka... Me mantengo aquí parado y sin saber que hacer, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente...? Trato de apaciguar mi descompasada respiración. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ese grito que ha resonado en mis pensamientos... Acaso, ¿Acaso Ritsuka me está...? ¿Llamando? No... Eso eso es imposible, él no es mi sacrificio no podría ni aunque quisiera comunicarse conmigo. Trato de autoconvencerme, y aunque pudiera no creo que lo hiciera, no después de lo que le había hecho, a él, a la única persona que había depositado su fe en mí, a la única persona que me había valorado, a la persona que prometió no abandonarme... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ello? ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome así? Sobrellevando el peso de esta gran carga... No puedo simplemente estar en paz conmigo mismo. Esto es malo, realmente malo, alguien como yo... Una persona como yo, cuyos ojos han sido diseñados para contemplar la más absoluta oscuridad, no puede simplemente tener lugar para estos pensamientos, la culpabilidad y el dolor son simplemente impensables, imperdonables... Pues yo fui creado con el único propósito de cumplir ordenes. Aun así... ¿Por qué sigo aquí...? sin dar un paso más, ¿Por qué he escuchado la voz de Ritsuka llamarme? ¿Acaso es qué está en peligro? Ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, si Ritsuka está en peligro no es asunto mío, eso ya ha pasado a un segundo plano, no obstante cuando me dispongo a dar un paso más una fuerza fuera de mi comprensión me detiene.

Quizá... Quizá no haya escuchado verdaderamente la voz de Ritsuka, quizá sea yo quien en el fondo anhela que así sea, quién ansía que de alguna forma alguien se preocupe por mí como él solía hacer... Sí, en el fondo era yo quien necesitaba de él, ¿Cuan patético y débil puedo resultar? Me digo al recordar cuando le supliqué que permaneciese a mi lado, un espectáculo cuando menos grotesco. Soy tan miserable que en ocasiones desearía acabar con mi tortuosa existencia, no obstante ni siquiera eso me pertenece, ni siquiera soy dueño de decidir que hacer con mi vida... Hacía algún tiempo que me sentía inmunizado ante todo ello, no me importaba, pero ahora, ahora simplemente no puedo dejarlo estar como antaño. Debo de ser una persona despreciable, si, eso es, después de todo yo soy el principal causante de las lágrimas de Ritsuka, pero ya no importa, muy pronto su odio hacía mí consumirá todo rastro de dolor o tristeza, arrastrará consigo todo recuerdo... Sólo espero, que algún día como cualquier otro, sin como ni porque olvide mi nombre.

– ¡Soubi! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? _– _Escucho la autoritaria voz de Seimei, mi amo. – No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías descansar. – Y me indica con el dedo que vuelva a su lado.

Mis pies se mueven casi por si solos, no obstante no puedo evitar detenerme nuevamente y mirar hacía atrás.

– ¡Soubi! ¡Idiota! – Escucho los gritos de Seimei, que no siempre opta por llamarme por mi nombre, suele apodarme también basura, escoria y entre otras... Pero por lo que parece hoy está de buen humor. – ¡Soubi! ¡Te he dicho que vengas! Asiento con la cabeza, porque por lo pronto no me ha dado el derecho a hablar y no me gustaría cometer una osadía... No obstante, antes de volver al lado de mi sacrificio, doy una última mirada...

Ritsuka...

* * *

Hola! ¿O debería decir adiós? Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios n.n besissss, ¡Qué viva la comunidad del Yaoi!


End file.
